PHINEAS X ISABELLA
by Superrockninja
Summary: Phinabella con un poco de humor de por medio


**Hola a todos superrockninja trayéndoles un oneshot de phineas y ferb y el tercero de los que subiria antes de una historia larga al final del capitulo dare un aviso que les agradeceria que lean**

 **Ahora si el intro**

 **Llegan las vacaciones y vuela el verano**

 **La escuela se acerca terrible**

 **Y el problema que siempre parece cercano**

 **Es como pasarlo increíble**

 **Como esto**

 **Usar un cohete, luchar contra momias, subir la torre eifel por fuera**

 **Descubrir un ser que jamas existio, duchar monos en la bañera**

 **Surfing practicar, Crear nanorobots**

 **los sesos de frankestain ver(esta aquí), Un dodo encontrar**

 **a un pais pintar, Tu hermana furiosa poner(Phineas)**

 **Podras tener muchas horas de diversion la escuela tardara**

 **(Vamos perry)**

 **No busques pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a demostrar**

 **No busques pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a demostrar**

 **(Mama Phineas y Ferb estan saliendo en un one shot)**

 **No pov**

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de danville mas presisamente en la zona suburbana en el jardin trasero de una casa estaba un chico cuanto mucho de 11 años y un ornitorrinco

El chico era pelirojo de ojos azules, usaba una remera mangacorta de rayas horizontales blancas y naranjas, shorths azules y zapatillas azules su mirada era alegre y astuta

Phineas Flynn

El ornitorrinco era de color verde agua oscuro con patas, cola y pico naranja"tangerina" sus ojos no apuntaban hacia el mismo lado Su nombre Perry

el chico estaba disfrutando otro día del verano el anterior había sido el mejor de todos y este hasta el momento lo superaba pero ahora estaba pensando en que hacer

¿que voy a hacer hoy?-pregunto a si mismo el pelirojo-quiero decir ademas de darle un baño a Perry-y se inclino un poco para oler al ornitorrinco

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr-el ornitorrinco solto su clasico ruido

Bueno habra que seguir pensando-dijo el pelirojo volviendo a pensaren algo que hacer

Hola Phineas ¿Qué estas haciendo?-se escucho una voz y una niña de la misma edad que el chico era pelinegra de ojos morado claro, usaba un moño rosa y un vestido del mismo color ademas de unas zapatillas tipo bailarina de color blanca

Oh hola Isabella-dijo el chico poniéndose algo rojo últimamente y durante los últimos meses que hubo de clases se había sentido extraño en referencia a cuando su amiga se acercaba-la verdad aun estoy pensando digo Ferb fue con mis padres a hacer unas cosas al otro lado de la ciudad, Buford y Balljet deben estar en el centro comercial en su "persecucion"diaria y las exploradoras estaban en una tarea especial acompañadas por Django e Irving

Bueno que tal si vamos a la plaza con Perry sugirio la pelinegra algo sonrojada ante la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con el pelirojo(como mencione en el de grojband quien piense pervertidamente se MUERE)

Si por que no-dijo el pelirojo parandose-vamos Perry

Pero el ornitorrinco ya no estaba-oye ¿y Perry?

El ornitorrinco entro a la casa y se escabullo al cuarto de los hermanos entonces saco un sombrero de fieltro café y se los puso se paro en sus dos patas traseras y su mirada partida paso a ser seria en eso jalo una foto de la familia y bajo sus pies se abrio un agujero y callo por el tras eso el agujero se cerro

Perry bajaba por un conducto y en eso llego a una encrucijada de tuneles donde choco con un chiguagua de pelo café claro,un panda,un erizo,3 peces que iban en una pecera, un canguro y un lobo todos tenian el mismo sombrero que el ornitorrinco

El ornitorrinco levanto su sombrero en señal de saludo y los demas lo imitaron antes de salir disparados por sus respectivos conductos

El ornitorrinco llego a una base muy tecnologica con un gran monitor delante de una silla rojo y se sento en la misma, en la pantalla aparecio un hobre de peinado militar blanco con un bigote del mismo color ojos negros y tenia una sola ceja gris oscuro

Perry el ornitorinco era un agente que trabajaba para la rama secreta de la rama secreta del gobierno y el hombre en la pantalla era su jefe el mayor monograma

Buenos dias agente p-saludo el mayor monograma-el doctor doofenshmirtz trama algo por razones desconocidas a estado leyendo textos que hablan sobre como superar rompimientos,terapias matrimoniales y otras cosas relacionadas con el amor y el desamor tu mision es ir hay y detenerlo

Perry hiso un saludo militar y partio en una motoneta blanca si bien el doctor de se había unido a la OSBA(en serio no se le ocurrio algo mejor al mayor monoceja)se retiro unos meses después tratando de hacer algunos inventos para el bien perry siempre iba a su casa abecés para asegurarse de que todo este bien otras solo por que si

 **Mientras tanto en el parque**

 **Phineas pov**

Isabella estaba en la fuente mientras yo pedía algo para comer

Vaya se ve muy linda-pense viendo a Isa al lado de la fuente

Son 15.85 Phineas-dijo el vendedor sacandome de mis pensamientos

Quedate con el cambio Ernie-dije pagandole a mi amigo(nota el vendedor es Ernie de los migthy morphin power rangers no el de megaforce)

Aquí esta nuestra orden Isa-dije acercandome con la comida

Ok tengo un mantel para que comamos en el cesped-dijo Isabella sacando un mantel a cuadros de quien sabe donde(noencerio ni yo se de donde lo saco)

 **No pov**

Una vez instalados empezaron a comer en un momento ambos extendieron las mnos para tomar unas papas y tocaron sus manos

Inmediatamente se separaron sonrojados sin saber que le pasaba por la mente al otro

Oh my god nuestras manos se tocaron y el esta sonrojado-penso la pelinegra alegre

Nuestras manos se tocaron y se sintió bien-pensó el pelirojo confundido y alegre a la vez

EN DOOFENSHMIRT MALVADOS Y ASOCIADOS

Perry y Doof estaban jugando poker

Te gane Perry el ornitorrinco-declaro el doctor sacndo el ancho de basto

Grrrrrrrrrr-Perry solo bajo el ancho de espada ganando la partida

¿Qué no es posible?-grito el cientifico atonito y golpeando sin querer un boton de uno de sus inventos el cual lanzo un rayo rosa rojiso-ups creo que dispare mi rayo bipolamorizainador-se disculpo y dijo lo casi obio

Bueno mientras le de a alguien que no decubrio sus sentimientos todo estara bien-dijo volviendo a la partida

Precisamente en el parque

El rayo viajo y le pego a la unica persona que estaba en su trayectoria(adivinen)

Phineas-grito la pelinegra preocupada cuando a su amor secreto le pego el rayo(que creyeron que iba a hacer que le diera a Isabella)

 **Isabella pov**

Oh no Phineas por favor levantate-dije sacudiendo un poco a mi inconsiente amigo(y por poco es que lo sacude como Bart lo hace cuando lo ahorca Homero)

Isabella que ocurre-cuestiono Ernie que llego de la nada

A Phineas le pego un has de luz o algo haci y quedo inconsciente-le explique rapido

Llevaloadentro de mi puesto hay un pequeño colchón y un ventilador-dijo Ernie

Esta bien-respondi levantandolo

 **En la mente de Phineas**

 **PHINEAS POV**

Auch-me queje levantándome-eso fue raro

Que es este lugar-viendo a mi alrededor-que demo

Vi y eran mis recuerdo principalmente en los que estaba Isabella conmigo

Ok esto es raro-dije viendo mis recuerdos

No Phineas me gustas de verdad-escuche una voz y era de...

Isabella-cuestione volteando y lo que vi me dejo de piedra

Era de cuando combatimos a los zombies poco antes de que no recordara mas

Yo, tu también me gustas Isabella-dijo mi yo del recuerdo antes de ser tocado y convertido en uno de los zombies para salvar a Isabella

Entonces me gusta Isabella-dije y entonces vi un resplandor dorado

Phineas, Phineas-gritaba Isabella cuando me despertaba

Isabella-dije algo mareado todavia-¿Qué paso?

Un resplandor extraño te golpeo y te desmayaste-explico

Oh ya veo-dije

Phineas estas bien amigo-cuestiono Ernie

Si estoy bien-respondi-Oye Isa creo que ese resplandor me mareo volvamos a casa

Si-dijo Isa

Adiós Ernie-dijimos juntos despidiéndonos de nuestro amigo

En el camino a casa Phineas estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

Ok recapitulare esto me gusta Isabella,yo le gusto pero ella no recuerda habermelo dicho-pense-supongo que le dire yo

Phineas-dijo Isabella-te ocurre algo

De echo si-dije viendola-creo que falta algo

Ambos piensan durante unos segundos-la cancion

(Ni hace falta presentarla)

Bow, chika,  
That's what my baby says  
Mow mow mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you

I said  
Bow, chika,  
That's what my baby says  
Mow mow mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means... that I love you

Babe, babe, babe!  
(Babe, babe, babe, babe)  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you!

 **No pov**

En el final de la cancion Phineas tomo a Isabella y la beso y ella obviamente correspondió

Te amo Isabella-dijo Phineas al separarse

Yo tambien te amo-dijo Isa

Grrr-dijo el ornitorrinco en su forma de animal no pensante apareciendo de quien sabe donde

Oh hay estas Perry-dijo la pareja

Fin

 **Bien y aquí esta e tercero se que noes muy bueno pero me estuve quedando corto de ideas y además ya casi son las fiestas**

 **Ahora la historia seasonal sentai summerangers la subiré a mas tardar en la segunda o tercer semana de enero por las siguientes razones**

 **1 las fiestas**

 **2 me voy una semana de vacaciones en enero y donde voy no hay internet(por que dios porque)**

 **Y 3 tengo que dar materias en febrero por lo que se me ara complicado subir al menos en ese momento**

 **Subiré un tráiler de la historia en la categoría crossover de Phineas y Ferb**

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja**

 **¿Oigan no falto algo?-cuestiono phineas**

 **TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO-grito el doctor tras perder por milesima vez conrtra Perry en el poker**

 **A si eso XD**


End file.
